This application is for a five-year renewal of the base operating grant P51 RR00167 for the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center (WNPRC) and includes requests for AIDS research-related support. The WNPRC base grant provides services and resources for research programs addressing human health issues utilizing non-human primate (NHP) models in its Division of Research. The WNPRC, located on the campus of the University of Wisconsin-Madison, is fully integrated into the mission of UW-Madison, including research and training links in the several schools and colleges, basic science and clinical departments, and interdisciplinary centers and institutes. In addition, WNPRC investigators have strong research collaborations with scientists across the US and internationally. These initiatives are led or coordinated by the Director's Office. The various services and resources that are partially underwritten by this grant provide state of the art support to researchers affiliated with the WNPRC and a cost and efficiency that enhances research quality and competitiveness. The Animal Services Division provides outstanding clinical and research support to investigators utilizing our colonies of macaques and marmosets. The veterinarians and other staff in this division ensure that all animals receive proper clinical care and that research protocols are carried out appropriately and they provide advice and training to investigators wishing to utilize NHP in their research. The Research Services Division includes Assay Services, Immunology and Virology Services, Pathology Services, Genetic Services, and a new Centralized Protocol Implementation service that expedites the conduct of research projects in a coordinated manner. The recently organized Information Services Division integrates the existing activities of the Jacobsen Library and the Data Management & Digital Imaging services with the nascent Informatics Unit. The Operational Services includes the general business office and grants management functions, Human Resources, and Facilities Development and Shop services. This division provides active and effective management to the administrative functions of the WNPRC, ensuring that the service and research units of the Center have the space, personnel, supplies, and equipment needed to carry out their activities as well as possible. The base grant leverages substantial amounts of other funding to enable the broad scope of biological and biomedical research and discovery at the WNPRC.